The Last Sayonara under the Snowfall
by Miyano Ran
Summary: “The chase is over, I meet you again… Sherry.” She was facing him at gunpoint. My very first GinSherry fic! I don't know what got into me! Warning for kids...read at your own risk... VERY VIOLENT... trust me... V I O L E N T one-shot Rated T for intimacy


Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan

Fiction Rating: T

Pairings: Gin and Sherry

Genre: Angst/ Tragedy/ Violence/ slight-Romance

Okay, I really know that I said that I HATE this pairing, but, oddly, this idea just came out… This is my very FIRST GinSherry fic so I'm quite excited. Well, this is just one-sided love of Gin to Shiho but Shiho DOES NOT like him back here. I hate Gin, so how can I let my favorite character be with him?! I'm not that cruel, no way! Rated T for intimacy, violence and death.

Summary: "The chase is over, I meet you again… Sherry." She was facing him at gunpoint.

WARNING: Kids read at your own risk. And there are some sensitive parts that need parental guidance… hey, my mom read this one and she approves of it.

My mom's comment: "Great improvement from the past. Keep it up." (Yea, mom watches DC)

**The Last Sayonara under the Snowfall**

_**Authored By:**_

_**- Miyano Ran -**_

The scene was in a cold and dark mountaintop. Snow was falling everywhere, the weather was almost turning into a hailstorm and thick snow covered the great landmass of the elevated topographical feature. The snow was white, as it should be. The moonlight was now giving of its radiance at the peak of the high mountain. Only the moonlight pierced through the dark and makes the sight slightly visible to the naked eye. It was a lonely place, population, is zero.

Not a soul was at sight, although there were unfamiliar visitors of the area. Only pine trees stood amidst the widespread clearing. Not even animals came out in this cold, they were most likely hibernating. The wind was chilly as ice as it blew on the skirt of a certain individual. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked around the vast uninhabited area and decided one thing… she wouldn't run away. Not now… For there was no where to go. There was no escape this time.

"Why did you bring me here?" The girl asked coldly, her voice was hoarse and fearful.

"Is that something that I really have to answer?"

The blonde man with small green eyes of death asked her mockingly with an evil chuckle while walking close to her, and smiled at the beauty her face projected.

The girl suppressed showing her fear, but to no avail. Her eyes showed great horror at every step the man took going closer towards her, the prey. Her eyes shimmered with terror as he was barely inches apart from her. He, however, seemed to enjoy seeing her like this, her presence, and her fear of him. She was prettier and more attractive when she was scared to death--- he concluded.

"Listen…" The man started, his hands digging inside the pocket of his black coat.

"I came here for one reason and one reason only…"

He took out a huge riffle… and then pressed the muzzle against her forehead.

Blue eyes widened with dread, pupils dilating with terror. The girl gasped a breath. Her heart sank as she clenched her fists tight, gritting her teeth while now changing her expression into glaring at him immensely.

She knew it was her end.

"The chase is over, I meet you again… Sherry." He smirked, eyes looking at her with interest.

She was facing him at gunpoint, her whole body was shivering, and her eyes trembled at the sight of him even if she tried to hide her fear. And, he liked the fear that he gave her…

"I'm here to kill you…" He breathed against her ear, blowing her auburn hair slightly.

"I hate you." Shiho responded simply, her eyes terrified.

She wanted to retort, wanted to even spit at his scary face, she wanted to just hurt him in so many ways. She wanted to glare at him some more… she wanted to show him that she wasn't afraid in the slightest bit, however, the man was such in close contact to her body that it gave her a traumatic experience right there and then. She just wanted to scream, cry her heart out and run away. Her heart pumped faster and her lungs were lacking oxygen again as it throbbed her rib cage. Was it because of the high altitude of this mountain that she lacked air to breathe… or was it the fear of what will happen to her next? Or was it both?

She hated intimacy… that was what she detested the most--- closeness…

But, this guy, who she hated for so long… the murderer of her sister… was getting dangerously close to her! She could even feel his warm breath.

He chuckled; somewhat bitterness could be detected from it.

"I know." He replied.

Shiho just continued to frown, glaring with all her might, praying that he might be intimidated even in the slightest bit.

But… no…

He was still far too strong for this weak 18 year old girl.

She could feel the rough end of the muzzle scratching her forehead. She knew that her head would gush out blood anytime now.

Gin pushed her back against his chest with his strong arms.

Shiho gasped in shock, her eyes widened with fear…

_Oh… no… he's not going to… masaka (maybe)…_

She breathed deeply, her head now buried on his black coat.

He had this scent… He smelled like liquor… like cigar… a dangerous man was now pressing Shiho's body against his, with no intention of letting go.

Shiho tried with all her might to push him away, but his muscular arms prevented her to do so. The man, Gin, grinned, looking at the beautiful girl he held within his grasp, the muzzle, still aimed on her forehead.

"Gin, if you are going to kill me, just go ahead… Just, don't do this nonsense!"

Shiho exclaimed, her voice shaking and weak as she ended.

"Let me go!" She pushed him away but still his hands had a steady grip on her slim waist.

"Let me go…" This time, it wasn't a command, she was pleading. "I don't like where this is headed…" Her eyes began to form tears.

Gin made an evil smirk and asked naughtily. "Why? Where do you think this is headed?"

"No… no please…" Shiho begged now, her pride was kneeling with her.

"I just embraced you. Is there something wrong with that, Sherry?" Gin asked with his deep voice. "Or do you want more?"

Shiho tried to hold back tears. "I don't want you getting too close to me!" She screamed.

"The boss wants me to kill you and dispose of your body… right here…"

Gin pointed to Shiho a small pit hole amidst the snowy mountaintop.

"I'll be throwing you in there."

It was really dark in that forest, everything else was cold and snow kept on falling on the two.

"Why don't you do it, then?" Shiho asked, voice trembling.

"I have something to do with you before I dispose of you…" Gin whispered to her ear, caressing her hair which gave her chills down her spine.

"No…" Shiho's words were cut of when Gin's lips dove in her ardent crimson lips and kissed it.

Shiho struggled with all her might, kicking him, pushing him away while her lips were in unison with his. But, she was no match for him. He still locked his lips with hers. Miraculously, the kiss he gave Shiho didn't feel at all aggressive; in fact, the kiss was gentle, although with force, but still, gentle. The passion didn't feel like it was the desire alone… it felt as though he really meant it…

Shiho felt Gin's warm breath against her cheeks and felt his lips against her soft ones. This was the very first time that he was able to corner her like a tiny helpless rat and kiss her like this with her having no defense at all. The kiss took a long time. Gin enjoyed her lips; Shiho on the other hand, was terrified of what will happen next. Their noses were bumping each other already.

After a few moments later, their lungs were already burning with lack of air, Shiho still struggling, Gin, still pressing his lips deeper as his mighty hands pressed her slim body against his.

At last, Gin pulled back from the long kiss, breathing hard, and so was Shiho, gasping loudly.

Gin smiled sadly, "Now, I've done what I wanted…"

Shiho's eyes formed hot tears now while wiping her lips with her hands, still breathing hard due to the kiss. "Please… no more…" Her legs felt like it was melting. Her body was losing all her strength. It seemed as though the kiss drained it.

Gin looked at her sympathetically. "Don't worry, my dearest Sherry… I won't do anything intimate with you any longer… I promise… I'm sorry…" His last words were soft but clear.

"Gin…" Shiho breathed, her shoulders fidgeting while her hands traced her lips which was attacked by Gin's just a few moments ago. "Why did you kiss me…?"

Gin laughed for a moment before pointing a gun towards her forehead again.

"I don't want you to feel pain when I do this… so let's just make this snappy."

Gin closed his eyes. "Move backward." He spoke.

"What?" Shiho asked.

"I said MOVE." Gin ordered sternly with a strict and steady voice.

Shiho followed as ordered, she walked three steps backward.

Just a while ago he was dangerously close… then, their lips united for a moment… She HATED men who got close to her by force, but now he is telling her to stay in a distance from him?

What was going on?

"Now, look at me." Gin ordered in a low voice.

Shiho's eyes looked at his, her eyes gazing at his green slits… finding unanswered queries.

"I'm looking…" Shiho said stubbornly.

She still can't accept the fact that this… this murderer, this assassin, just kissed her with no warning.

Gin pointed his riffle back at her forehead, but now from a distance.

"You've been pointing that muzzle towards me since ages… It's getting annoying…" She said.

Gin smirked.

He pointed the riffle towards yet another direction… yes… towards the dark unending winding road of the forest ahead of them.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked with nerve. "Why are you shooting in open air?"

"Shhh…" Gin hushed her.

BANG!

"Now, try to scream, as if you were in pain." Gin ordered.

"Why? No." Shiho remained disobedient.

Gin went to her and punched her hard on the stomach until she had a bruise.

"Ahh…" Shiho cried as pain was surging in her while her hand was clutching her stomach.

Blood flowed.

"Ahh… Ahh, it hurts…" She closed her eyes, her body system completely failing, her knees drop dead on the snowy ground.

Gin punched her hard again on the face, her unblemished white skin now distorted with black and blue bruises and blood.

"Now, won't you still scream? Do it!" Gin commanded.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Shiho cried from the intense pain from all over her body. She felt worst than an old rag doll being battered endlessly. The tears were streaming down her face.

"Good." Gin congratulated.

BANG!

BANG!

"Why… why… do you keep shooting on open air?" Shiho asked softly while her body was shivering against the cold ground. The ground before was snowy white, but now, it had become Sherry red… yes, the color of her blood painted the snow.

"I don't want you to feel anymore pain. I'll end it for you now…" Gin said, now determined, his hands were slowly pressing the trigger of the rifle which was directed towards her forehead.

"Usually, I love toying with my preys before I finish them off… I usually shoot them randomly everywhere in their body until they suffered enough pain and lost enough blood before I'd go for the head itself… I'd like their death to become very slow and a very painful process. I'd enjoy seeing their distorted faces and their bloody mouths; I'd love to see their pained expressions before their last sayonara. But, it's different with you… I don't want you to die painfully. I don't want to see you in agony and I don't like to see you suffer a painful slow death…"

"Why are you telling me all of these?" Shiho asked, still struggling for air as her mouth tasted great amounts of blood coming out from her system. She could feel snow falling down and tickling her skin again.

"Is it just coincidental… that every time we meet… it snows?" Gin smirked. "The first time I saw you as a five year old child; it was snowing, wasn't it? And when you escaped from me from that cellar, it was also winter… and when I shot you on the rooftop in Haido City Hotel, it was also snowing hard… and now, our last reunion… here in the mountaintop… it's still snowing… You are beautiful when covered with blood and snow you know…"

"You are sick and demented… You're idea of beauty is sick, Gin… sick…" Shiho said, still vomiting more blood out on the snow white grounds.

"I find you very beautiful…" Gin said. "Let's finish this…"

Shiho knew what's next…

"This is my last sayonara…" Gin said and a hint of sadness floated in his tone.

Shiho smiled ironically. "I'll be meeting my neechan now…" She said while trying to breathe.

"Yes… tell her I'm sorry…"

His eyes softened suddenly and at that Shiho felt his remorse.

She was touched.

Even after all the evil he did.

Inside, Shiho forgave him.

She smiled. He wasn't that bad of a person after all.

There were always bad and good sides in people. No one is purely good and no one is completely evil. Shiho knew that now.

Even Gin had a heart to change… and she knew that much…

Gin decided that this was taking too much time already. He had to wrap this up.

He continued pulling the trigger ever so slowly.

"I…I don't…" Shiho gasped, giving a small smile. "…hate you…"

BANG!

Her eyelids closed at that, and the blonde sniper knew that she was, at this point, with her sister again.

There was a smile on Shiho's motionless body at that point in time.

Gin dropped his gun and ran towards the lifeless body.

He made a grim smile and his cold eyes began to form tears, for the very first time.

He kissed her freezing cold lips once more, but now, all he could feel was the taste of blood from her lips. He gently fondled her cheeks on which he punched and it now pained him to see such disfigure on such a lovely face.

His tears fell on the lifeless body and he gritted his teeth.

"I should have never gone bad…"

He muttered, tears flowing again. He moaned.

"Sherry… Sherry…" His eyes swelled with reddish eyes as his tears began to grown abundant.

"I love you, Sherry… such a beauty you have… inside and out…"

"_I…I don't…" Shiho gasped, giving a small smile. "…hate you…"_

Gin smiled in satisfaction and stared at her ravishing feature once more. High bridged nose… western beauty with a mixture of Asian splendor. Her beauty was incomparable, her skin was also smooth and fair, a very beautiful woman… really. She was so young; she was barely 19 years old.

Gin stopped, and then thought while frowning.

Today was her 19th birthday.

He remembered.

Gin knelt down to the body one more time and placed a humble kiss on her forehead before throwing her inside the very deep pit hole.

A thud.

Her body was now inside the pit hole; Gin was looking from high above after he flung her in there. He transiently looked at her façade with soft piercing regretful eyes. As if Gin has gone back to being a boy, when he was still as innocent and he had much chastise and was pure as could be.

He mumbled sincerely.

"Happy birthday… Miyano Shiho-chan…"

He turned his heels away from the girl he had just killed and pulled his black coat tighter around his body. It was really a cold place.

He wiped his tears, his cold, terrifying monstrous green eyes coming back. It was the old sinister Gin coming back.

"I'll always remember you… sayonara…"

He walked towards his black Porsche car very far away from the scene of the crime and started the engine.

Putting the tobacco in between his mouth, he spoke.

"Boss, the Sherry hunt is over. I have disposed her inside the pit hole just as you said."

"Well done, Gin." The boss said while smiling, also igniting a cigar now.

The boss was sitting at the back seat of the car while Gin was driving the car.

Then, the boss waited for the perfect time when the car came to full stop.

The boss saw a cliff beyond them nearby.

"Stop the car." The boss ordered with a low menacing tone.

Gin quickly did as he was told.

He didn't ask the boss why.

"Say… how many times did you fire the gun at her?" The boss asked.

Gin was taken aback by his question. He didn't count. The truth is he didn't want to see Shiho suffer so he only shot her once, in the head. He just made up a random number.

"Um… I shot her 9 times, boss, I'm positive."

The boss was taken aback with his answer.

"That's wrong, Gin." The boss said to him, shaking his head angrily. "I recorded the number of times I heard the shootings, and I know you didn't bring a silencer with you. Listen…"

He pressed the 'Play' button in his recording device and let Gin listen to the number of gunshots. Of course, the conversations were not heard because the boss stood and observed from a distance. Only the loud 'bangs' were heard throughout the record.

Gin's eyes widened. He was busted.

"You only shot her 8 times, Gin." The boss said. As of now, disappointment was the right adjective to describe what he was feeling at the moment. "I can't believe that my high ranking assassin will lie to me…" The boss said madly, looking at Gin in the eyes.

"But… boss… I…um…" Gin stuttered.

"You said 9 times, didn't you? And you only shot her 8 times… then, as you wish… let's make it 9…" The boss smiled lividly and impiously.

Gin's eyes dilated fear. Now he got a taste of his own medicine.

The boss directed a small but powerful pistol at the back of his forehead for Gin was at the driver's seat while he was sitting at the back of the car.

"Bye, Gin. Sweet dreams…" The boss leered impiously as he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

A lifeless body dropped dead… it was Gin's. Blood smeared all over the carpeted flooring of the black Porsche and the boss smiled in fulfillment upon seeing the site.

Now, Gin's long blonde hair is also stained with blood red now.

The boss removed his voice changing microphone from under his coat and kept it in his pocket. The boss started to laugh. The voice suddenly changed. It was feminine.

The boss clutched his face and ripped off the mask on his, or should I say, her, face.

The disguise mask was finally peeled off from the deceitful woman.

That person who killed Gin wasn't the boss.

It was Vermouth.

Yes, it was Vermouth disguised as the boss all along.

She grabbed a lipstick from her black burse and started applying her favorite violet color on her lips as she puckered them.

"Gomen nasai… ne… Gin…"

The deceptive American woman opened her door and walked outside her car.

There it was-- a cliff.

She dragged the bloody unmoving body of Gin and threw him out the cliff with all her might.

Gin fell down the high cliff, and when Vermouth heard the sound of his fall, she smiled.

She now sat on the driver's seat, ignoring the blood smeared all over the seat where she was sitting on, even the bloody stirring wheel that she was holding. Heck, even the pedal had blood but she couldn't care less. She'd have a shower later anyway.

She lighted a cigarette and placed it daintily in between her lips and blew a puff of smoke.

She stepped the pedal and started stirring the wheel with careful precision.

She was driving the car, towards the syndicate's headquarters, in the heart of Tokyo, now. She was carefully driving down the snowy mountain slope of Mt. Fuji. The scene was all in the mountain's fourth station.

A/N: I have been to Mt. Fuji! It was COLD and AWESOME there! I had to wear two jackets, two pants and double socks! I loved my Japan trip, by the way! People are only allowed until the fourth station. Mt. Fuji is divided into stations and people can't go beyond the fourth station, that's the limit. I'm applying what I've learned from my tour there in this fic! Yeah!

Vermouth's earphone was attached to her ear and at the same tie connected to her mobile while she was driving.

_Ring… Ring…_

A phone call…

"Yes. Hello boss." Vermouth replied the person from the other line with her hands free mobile since she communicated through earphone and a mini mic attached to it, too, and her two hands were busy driving.

"_Vermouth, how did the Sherry mission go?" The boss from the other line asked._

"It was a success, boss." Vermouth smiled.

"_Excellent." The boss sneered._

"However, boss, you should know, Gin became a traitor, too. I believe he turned against us."

"_Really?" The boss' tone was shocked for a moment. Then, he chuckled. "Get rid of him."_

"I already did." Vermouth answered, pleasing him more. "I know what to do with traitors."

"_Good, Vermouth. That's why you are my favorite right hand woman." The boss said to her._

"Thank you, boss." Vermouth replied while turning the wheels constantly.

"_Bye, Vermouth. See you back at headquarters." He said._

"Yes, boss." Vermouth said obediently. "I'll be right there."

Nota Bene (note): In the anime and as well as the manga, Vermouth calls Conan/Shinichi as Silver Bullet. It is because the Silver Bullet is the only kind of bullet that can kill a ware wolf according to legend and it is a very rare kind of bullet. And so the syndicate represents the ware wolf while Conan is the Silver Bullet. That is why Belmot (Vermouth) thought of Silver Bullet for Conan/Shinichi's codename.

After they finished speaking with each other, Vermouth thought in her mind.

_I've eliminated one of your problems, Silver Bullet. Now, what will be your next move… once you find out your beloved tomodachi (friend) was just brutally killed by Gin?_

Vermouth smiled challengingly.

_Show me your ability. I believe in you. I know you can destroy the organization easily now… now that Gin's gone… Gambatte (good luck) … Silver Bullet…_

**End of Story**

Started: 11:45pm Wednesday Oct.22, 2008

End: 12:20pm Monday November 10, 2008


End file.
